It Happened Once Upon A Dream
by hunterwithapencil
Summary: This is a collection of 30 Destiel ficlets that are part of a 30-day challenge. One will be added (almost) every day until they are all done. Each chapter is a separate ficlet; none of these are in any way related (except for the part where they're all about Destiel). Different chapters are different crossovers; the chapter title tells all. Warning: heaps of Destiel fluff.
1. Hogwarts

**A/N: This is my first ever Destiel fic, so I hope it's not too terrible. I am the only one who has reviewed this, so all mistakes are mine alone. **

_**This is a Hogwarts crossover.**_

**I will love you forever if you review my little ball of fluff; feedback makes me happier than a kid on Christmas morning. c:**

* * *

"C'mon, Cas, we're gonna be late!" Dean called from the bottom of the stairs. Cas came stampeding down shortly after hearing his name, trainers untied and Quidditch bag slung over one shoulder. The skinny seventh year was normally very punctual; however, he had overslept due to his excess homework the night before. Castiel Novak liked to get all of his work done the day he received it to make sure he didn't forget to do anything.

"Here-I'm here," he gasped, slightly out of breath from the frantic search that had taken him around his dormitory more than once.

"Well good. Then let's move!" Dean hastily ushered his boyfriend-yes, _boyfriend_- through the Ravenclaw Common Room and out the portrait hole. They nearly tripped down the stairs of Ravenclaw Tower as the two seventh years rushed to the Quidditch Pitch as fast as their legs would carry them.

Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak had been officially dating for six months, but they had been friends for as long as they could remember. Both had grown up in the same neighborhood, and the pair had discovered their wizarding roots within days of each other. Excited beyond logical reasoning, Dean and Cas had happily shopped for school supplies in Diagon Alley together. Dean's brother, Sam, and Cas' brother, Gabriel, accompanied them, both having plans to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well. Sam, Dean, and Cas had gone to Ravenclaw. Gabriel was Sorted into Slytherin. All four remained steadfast friends throughout their years at school together, but there had always been something more between Dean and Cas. Something that connected them on a deeper level. The pair continued spending increasingly large amounts of time together, until one day during the summer of their seventh year, Cas had finally come clean about his feelings. Dean had known for a while that he felt the same way, but he was still taken a bit by surprise. Nevertheless, they officially declared themselves a couple sometime during August. Naturally, their whole year knew by the time they returned to King's Cross Station for the last time. Gabriel had connections.

"Where've you guys been?" Anna asked as Dean and Cas stumbled through the locker room doors.

"Couldn't find m'robes," Cas managed to reply between gasps for breath. Dean nodded as he doubled over, trying to catch his breath. Both boys were in almost perfect shape, but running full speed from the second highest tower in the school all the way to the Quidditch Pitch while lugging their equipment bags had really put them in their places.

"Anyway," Anna continued, rolling her eyes, "we've got a match tomorrow against Slytherin, so let's get training." Captain and team proceeded to change into their uniforms and head out to the pitch.

Cas loved flying more than anything in the world. Well, almost anything. It was a close second to Dean. He loved the feel of the wind on his face, the sensation of falling as he dropped to the ground, and the sense of accomplishment he got every time he scored a goal. Anna had told Cas that he was one of the best Chasers she had ever seen. He took pride in that statement, and Cas tried to live up to it every time he was in the air.

"Ready," Dean murmured, snapping Cas out of his reverie.

"Yep," the Chaser puffed out his chest dramatically and grabbed his broom. Dean chuckled and kissed Cas on the nose. Public displays of affection were often brief and G-rated, but they were also plentiful. Green eyes met blue and a silent conversation was held. It occupied only a small amount of time, but that was all it took to say what needed to be said.

Dean and Cas left the locker room rather reluctantly and met the others out on the pitch.

"Alright," Anna announced. "I'd like to do some drills with the Chasers to practice our scoring with the Bludgers out. Krissy, you just concentrate on working with the Snitch. Beaters, to your positions."

The team collectively kicked off the ground and went to work. Several sweaty hours later, Anna was impressed with the progress that they had made and decided to call it a day.

"Good job, guys," she called as everyone landed. "Go rest up; Slytherin doesn't stand a chance if you do as well as you did today."

Dean headed to the locker room with Cas at his heels. "What say you we go back to the dormitories and clean up, then get a nice lunch and head out to the lake?" he suggested.

"That'd be wonderful," Cas answered, grinning from ear to ear.

When two of the three steps of their master plan were complete, Dean made sure to grab a slice of pie from the Great Hall before leading Cas to their favorite tree by the lake. They settled down with their backs up against the trunk, Dean's arm around Cas' shoulders and the pie in his lap. Cas picked up the fork and began to feed Dean small bites of the pie. It was pecan, Dean's favorite.

"I've got my angel and a little slice of heaven," Dean mumbled in between bites. "It doesn't get much better than this." He finished chewing and leaned over to kiss Cas on the mouth. It was slow and gentle, full of passion and affection. Cas could taste a hint of the pie on Dean's lips, and he smiled through the kiss, enjoying every minute of it.

Cas had to agree. It couldn't get better than this.


	2. Zombies

**A/N: Here's Day 2! I do most of my writing at night, so sorry if these are posted a bit late. c:**

_**This is a Supernatural fic that is post 8x23 *(SPOILERS)* with almost-established Destiel.**_

**Sam is featured in this one because I felt bad that I left him out in yesterday's. Also, I refer to Cas as "angel" even though he isn't.**

******I will love you forever if you review my little ball of fluff; feedback makes me happier than a woodpecker in a lumberyard. c:**

* * *

_THUD._

All Castiel could do was struggle to breathe as the zombie pinned him to the ground. It attempted to take a bite out of the angel's outstretched arm, but never got the chance. Dean Winchester didn't give up _that _easily.

"Bit off your game, aren't ya, Cas?" Dean managed to shout while delivering a swift punch to the zombie's jaw. He pulled the reanimated corpse off of the angel and ducked as it tried to seize his neck. Kicking it in the shin, the hunter avoided a few more punches as Cas stood up, and together they dragged the zombie to the open grave and threw it in. Before it could do so much as growl, Castiel had driven a wooden spike through the zombie, pinning it to the open coffin. Almost instantly, the zombie stopped moving, the spell that had reanimated it having been broken.

"Alright, let's fill this hole and get home," Dean panted, slightly out of breath. Both men picked up shovels and proceeded to scoop dirt back into the grave. When it was full, they headed back to the Impala, tired and sweaty.

"Dean?" Castiel asked as he sat down in the passenger seat.

"What is it, Cas?" the hunter replied, turning to face the angel.

"I am sorry for not being very helpful on this hunt," Cas said forlornly, staring at his feet.

"What're you talkin' about? You were plenty helpful," Dean replied. "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have found the right grave. And you took over for Sammy when he got sick. I think the flu really addled his brain. I walked in on him and he was eating his soup with a fork and trying to do research at the same time. But what I'm trying to say is that you've done a lot of good. Don't think for a second that you aren't useful."

"Do you really mean it?" the angel inquired. He looked at Dean, blue eyes searching for honesty.

"Yeah, I do," Dean murmured. They stared at each other for a moment, Castiel taking in every inch of the hunter's face. His freckles, his jaw line, the bit of stubble on his chin, each eyelash that framed those breathtaking emerald eyes. People said that the eyes were the windows to the soul, and Castiel believed them. Ever since the Fall, Castiel couldn't see Dean's actual soul, but his eyes shone with every bit of light and pure righteousness that it had.

Dean chuckled; he never could keep a straight face when Cas stared at him like that. He twisted the keys in the ignition and the Impala roared to life. Dean eased her onto the road and back to the bunker. When they arrived, Dean went to check on Sam and Cas took off to his room, presumably to prepare to take a shower.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said quietly as he entered his brother's room. Sam was sleeping, so Dean gently placed his hand on the hunter's forehead to check his temperature. His fever was breaking, and he didn't look as clammy as he had before, which pleased Dean. He was making progress. Sam was a fighter; he wasn't going to let something as trivial as the flu keep him in bed for very long.

Sure enough, when Dean stepped out of Sam's room, he heard the sound of the shower. He headed to his own room and proceeded to take a quick shower. Afterwards, he ambled into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. Cas appeared shortly, his dark hair still a bit damp and messy.

"You want a sandwich?" Dean asked.

"Sure," Cas answered. He sat down at the table and watched the hunter work, carefully piecing together two identical sandwiches. He brought them over and they ate in silence, savoring every bite. When they had finished, Castiel suggested they watch a movie.

"What about Star Wars?" Dean suggested. He picked up the DVD case that held _Episode VI: Return of the Jedi._

"That sounds great," Cas smiled and sat down on the couch. He watched as Dean set up the movie and placed the empty case on the top of the pile of other movies. the boys were really amassing a collection now that they had a real television.

Dean plopped down onto the couch next to Cas and put his arm around the angel's shoulders. They watched the movie in comfortable silence that was broken only when Castiel asked the occasional question. About halfway through, Cas fell asleep with his head on Dean's shoulder, exhausted from the day's hunt. Not wanting to disturb him, Dean used the remote to turn off the DVD player so as to let Cas sleep and they stayed on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms. And that was where Sam found them the next day when he wandered into the kitchen to find something to eat. He smiled and went back to searching for breakfast.

_ Finally,_ he thought to himself.


	3. Medieval

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this is a bit late; I was out all day yesterday and today and didn't have any time to write. UPDATE: It's done! Not as fluffy as I expected, but fluffy nonetheless. :3**

_**This is a Supernatural fic that is post 8x23 with borderline Destiel. It takes place exactly one year after LARP and the Real Girl.**_

**Charlie's here!**

******I will love you forever if you review my little ball of fluff; feedback makes me happier than a tornado in a trailer park. c:**

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" Dean asked as he exited the Impala.

"I am," Castiel replied. "I have been wanting to ever since you mentioned it the last time you and Sam were here. You said you enjoyed it, and I would like to do something you enjoy."

"Alrighty then." Dean led the way through the camp and found the tent he was looking for. Just as he was about to enter, a woman sporting a crown perched on her fiery red hair drew back the tent flap and almost ran into him.

"Dean!" she squealed. The hunter stiffened as the woman pulled him into a tight hug and noticed Cas standing behind him. "You must be Cas." She let go of Dean to embrace the angel with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Hey, Charlie," Dean chuckled as the woman let go of him. "Lookin' good."

"You aren't doing to bad yourself," Charlie grinned. "So what brings you back to Moondor?"

"Cas here wanted to aid the 'Queen of Moons' in the 'Battle of the Kingdoms' this year. I was tagged along," Dean explained.

"Well, we'd be happy to have you," she said. "And you're just in time; the battle is about to begin!"

Charlie led Dean and Cas over to the armory and helped them prepare for battle. Both received chain mail shirts, leather tunics, and boots, along with other gear to protect themselves from the 'swords' they were going to use. When they were both ready, Charlie led them over to where her troops were gathered. She called them to attention and stood amidst them, clearing her throat to speak.

"It is time to meet the others in arms. To protect our kingdom, you must be courageous, strong, and fearless. I know you all will defend the crown with your very best efforts. Make me proud. To battle!" The last command stirred the group into a frenzy and they proceeded to the field of battle shouting and waving their weapons.

When at last they came to the field, the army of Shadow Orcs could be seen clearly. A horn sounded, signaling the beginning of the battle.

"CHARGE!" Charlie shouted. The citizens of Moondor let out a collective battle cry and surged forward, Dean and Cas among them.

And the battle was begun.

OOO

"You were pretty good out there, Cas," Dean said, impressed.

"Just because I am no longer an angel does not mean that I have lost all of my battle knowledge. It was quite simple," he responded, slightly annoyed. "It was also rather exhilarating to experience the thrill of battle without the actual death involved. I now understand why these people enjoy it." Cas held the flap of the armory tent open and Dean exited, closely followed by his angel. The personal space issue had yet to be solved.

On their way back to the Impala, Dean stopped at Charlie's tent to say good-bye. She hugged both of them and thanked them for coming.

"It was Cas' idea," the hunter explained.

"And a good one at that," the queen remarked. "Don't be strangers!" Charlie waved as Dean and Castiel headed towards the entrance to the LARPing world and back to the Impala.

"Hey, Baby," Dean crooned as the sleek black car came into sight. "Ya miss me?" He stroked her hood as he walked around to the driver's side and got in. Castiel followed, opening the passenger side door and climbing in.

"How about we go get some burgers?" Dean suggested. "I could really go for some grub right about now."

Cas nodded his head, his bright blue eyes filled with excitement.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

Hunter and angel rode in silence to the nearest burger joint, and together they sat at a booth and ordered their meal. When it arrived, Cas dug in with gusto, savoring every bite he took.

"Having fun there, buddy?" Dean chuckled. He took a bite of his own burger, wanting to finish it so he could order the slice of pie that he was craving.

"These make me..." Cas paused, "...very happy."

Dean smiled. Anything that made Cas happy was definitely okay in his book.


	4. Spies

**A/N: Day 4 is here! (finally) So sorry about the wait; I've been really busy. But I should be able to get Day 5 up later today and then I'll be all caught up! :3**

**_This is an Avengers crossover._ **

**So Dean and Cas are agents at S.H.I.E.L.D. and Dean has a fear of water. That pretty much sums it up. Make sure you look out for the adorable code names! ;)**

******I will love you forever if you review my little ball of fluff; feedback makes me happier than a camel on Wednesday. c:**

* * *

"Hunter, this is Angel. Do you copy?"

"Yeah, I copy," Castiel whispered into his ear piece. "I'm on board the cruise ship now. Just have to get to the ballroom to plant the cameras."

Dean gave a sigh of relief as his partner in crime assured him of his safety. Being anywhere near water really messed with him. Dean's palms were sweaty, his head ached, his heart was racing, and he felt nauseous, to boot. To be honest, Dean thought that Director Fury put them on this case just to mess with his head. Of course, Cas volunteered to plant the cameras, so Dean was stuck on the submarine underneath the cruise ship in question, monitoring the spy's progress and alerting him to any danger that could potentially compromise the mission.

"Do ya think you could hurry it up a bit? I'm dying down here. The S.H.I.E.L.D. units aren't exactly the roomiest of subs," Dean moaned, checking the computer screen that had a map of the ship's ventilation system on it. Castiel's tracking beacon showed that he had successfully reached the ballroom through the vents and he had begun to set up the first camera.

"Relax, Hunter; you're only in a submerged, pressurized metal container surrounded by several thousand gallons of water with a limited oxygen supply. You've been in worse situations," Cas said. Dean wanted to kill him.

"Thanks for that mental image, Angel. It makes me feel _so _much better," he replied, trying to even out his breathing. Cas seemed to notice that Dean wasn't doing so great, so he stopped setting up the second camera he was working on and focused on his partner.

"Take deep breaths. Concentrate on something that makes you happy," he instructed. "Just think calming thoughts and you'll be fine."

"Keep talking," Dean urged. "Your voice. It-it's soothing." The tough spy hated to admit it, but he couldn't deny that Castiel's voice had a sort of relaxing tone to it. Dean didn't want to distract Cas from the mission at hand, but if he didn't calm down soon, he was going to start having a full-out panic attack and that was something that _did not _need to happen on a mission. Especially one where Dean was in an enclosed space.

"Okay, I'll just talk you through what I'm doing. I've got the second camera in my hands now, and I'm placing it in position. Now I'm activating it. Can you see it on the monitor, Dean?"

Dean checked one of the many blank computer screens set up in front of him. Suddenly, one crackled to life and he could see an aerial view of the ballroom on the monitor. He glanced back at the screen with Cas' position on it and nodded. Remembering that Castiel could not see him, Dean quickly said "Yeah. I see it. And stick to the code names; I don't want any unexpected listeners to know who we are."

"Fine," Cas grumbled. "See? You're doing better now, aren't you? Taking your mind off of the current situation seems to be helping quite substantially."

And for once, Dean had to agree. He felt calmer knowing that Cas was there for him, even if 'there' happened to be 'in the ventilation system of a cruise ship setting up cameras for a surveillance project.' But hey; at least Dean could hear Cas' voice.

Suddenly, a little red light began to flash and emit a beeping noise, signaling danger.

"Angel, buddy, you better get out of there. Trouble's headed your way. Get out the same way you came in, and step on it!" Dean warned.

"Copy that, Hunter. I'm on my way," the spy answered. All of the cameras were in place, so the mission could be considered a success; that is, if Castiel managed to get out alive.

Castiel crawled through the vents as fast as he could without making too much noise. _Don't want to draw attention to a seemingly harmless air vent, _he thought to himself. Reaching the spot where he had entered the ship, Cas turned on the beacon that alerted Dean he was out of danger and could be safely retrieved. He only had to wait a few moments for the submarine to surface and the roof hatch to be unscrewed automatically, granting him entry.

Dean let out a sigh of relief as Castiel climbed down the ladder that led to the lower decks. He left his chair spinning in the dust as he launched himself at his partner and clung to him as if life itself depended upon their connection.

"Miss me?" Cas chuckled. He returned Dean's hug with enthusiasm to rival a python's and they stood in the center of the room for a moment, relishing each other's company.

"That's an understatement," the spy murmured.


	5. School

**A/N: This one is unbelievably short, but it's still pretty sweet. And now I'm all caught up again! *pats self on back* **

**_This is a Supernatural AU that takes place when Dean is in kindergarten._ **

**Bobby's here!**

******I will love you forever if you review my little ball of fluff; feedback makes me happier than a slinky on an escalator. c:**

******SPECIAL SHOUT-OUT: My endless love goes to XX-SchitsoManiacAmutoLuver-XX for reviewing! Thank you so much! :)**

* * *

"Deeeeeeeeeeeean!" Cas whined. "Lucifer took the crayon I was gonna use!"

"Lucifer, you better give that crayon back to Cas or I'm gonna get the teacher!" Dean threatened.

Lucifer scowled and handed the crayon back to Castiel. He smiled at Dean gratefully.

"Thanks Dean," he said.

"You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world! I gotta look out for you don't I?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but I gotta look out for you too," Cas answered. "'Cause that's what bestest friends in the whole wide world do, right?"

Dean nodded. The pair continued coloring together until the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Dean went to grab his backpack and Cas followed him, trailing behind like a puppy.

"Uncle Bobby's gonna pick us up today, right Dean?" Cas inquired.

"Yep," Dean responded. "Hey look! He's here!"

As soon as Dean had caught sight of his 'uncle,' - Bobby was a close family friend - he rushed over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey, buddy," Bobby chuckled. "Didja have a good day at school?"

"Yeah!" Dean replied. "Me and Cas colored these today!" The young Winchester opened his backpack and took out the picture that he had drawn. Cas did the same, and they both held their pictures up to show Bobby.

"Wow, those are pretty neat!" Bobby praised. "How about we go back to the house and you two can put those up on the fridge?"

"Yeah!" Cas exclaimed. "That sounds like a great idea!"

And with that, the trio exited the school building and walked down the sidewalk back to Bobby's place. Dean led the way, hand in hand with Cas the entire trip home. Bobby followed behind them, smiling to himself.

_They're going to be friends for life,_ he thought to himself.


	6. Fairy Tales

**A/N: Okay, so yesterday's prompt was "Mythical creature," and I just about screamed and punched my computer. The ENTIRE SHOW is about mythical creatures, gosh darn it! So I took a day off. Who knows? I might add more to the kindergarten chapter if I'm feeling up to it. Anyway, today's prompt is extra long to compensate for the lack of words yesterday. Hope you enjoy!**

**_This is a fairy tale crossover (Cinderella)._**

**I picked this one because it's one of my favorite fairy tales, but I modified it just a tad to make it shorter. I didn't want to be writing all night. XD**

**I will love you forever if you review my little ball of fluff; feedback makes me happier than a witch in a broom factory. c:**

* * *

"And don't forget to wash the windows, Castiel!" his stepfather called from the carriage. The driver urged the horses forward and the carriage pulled away from mansion, leaving behind a gloomy Castiel standing in the doorway. He watched as the carriage slowly rounded the bend and disappeared from view. With a sigh, he turned and went back into the house.

Castiel's father had died when he was very young, and his mother had remarried, taking him to live with his new stepfather at his mansion in the country. Along with a new father, Castiel had gained two new sisters. They seemed nice at first, but when they were alone together, Castiel had discovered their true personalities were far fouler than they made out to be. His mother was away at work for most of the day, so Castiel's stepfather took advantage of that fact and turned him into his personal slave. He was forced to cook, clean, organize, and generally keep the mansion in perfect condition. Castiel barely had time to eat, and when he did, it was scraps from the table. Unless, of course, his mother was present for a family dinner. Then he was allowed to eat as much as he liked. Unfortunately, she was rarely home on time, so scraps it was. Whenever Castiel went to her to complain about his mistreatment, she failed to believe him, simply saying "Your father is a wonderful man. He would never treat you that way!"

But she was wrong. So Castiel suffered in silence. He did what he was told when he was told, and never asked questions. Until the day that his stepfather received an invitation to a ball. The king was hosting a party to find the prince a suitable wife, and every eligible maiden in the general vicinity of the castle was invited. Castiel's stepfather planned to take his two daughters to see if the prince chose one of them. He, of course, would be staying behind, because "there just isn't enough room in the carriage for you, Castiel."

_Yeah right, _Castiel thought to himself. _You just don't want me to go because you know I'm bi and you don't want me to ruin your daughters' chances at scoring a prince for a husband. _It was a known fact that the prince was bisexual as well, so it was obvious his stepfather wanted as little competition as possible.

Castiel rummaged through his cleaning supplies until he found the rag and bucket he used to clean the windows. Just as he began scrubbing, a flash of light lit up the entrance hall of the mansion and Castiel was momentarily blinded.

"What 'choo doin', boy?" a voice asked. Castiel spun around and came face to face with a woman in a _very _glittery dress. It had numerous ruffles and folds, so the woman wearing it was almost lost in all of the fabric. She was on the plump side, and her dark hair was piled on top of her head, beehive style.

"I...uh..." he stammered.

"Well, don't just stand there-we gotta get you ready for the ball!" the woman announced.

"Sorry, but who _are _you?" Castiel asked, putting his rag back in the bucket.

"Honey, I am your fairy godmother. I know you wanna go to that ball tonight, so I'm here to make it happen," she explained.

"That's nice and all, but I've got to finish washing these windows or my stepfather will get mad," Castiel said.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie; I'll take care of it," the fairy godmother replied. "Now let's get you into something more appropriate for a ball." She snapped her fingers and suddenly, Castiel wasn't wearing a dirty tunic and leggings anymore; instead, he had been outfitted in a white suit with gold buttons down the front.

"Stunning, darling; now you're ready. A carriage is waiting outside, but you've got to remember to be back before...aw who am I kidding? You just go and have fun; you deserve it."

With that, Castiel's fairy godmother disappeared in another blinding flash of light and he was left standing in the entrance hall wearing a white suit.

_Here goes nothing, _Castiel thought to himself. He left the mansion and got into the carriage.

When he arrived at the castle, Castiel followed the other guests inside and tried to blend in. No one else was wearing a white suit, so his frantic attempts to go unnoticed were failing miserably. He found his way to the back of the ballroom where the prince was sitting with his parents, the king and queen.

Castiel let out an audible gasp; the prince was absolutely _breathtaking._ He had never seen someone so attractive. And apparently, neither had the prince. He had caught sight of Castiel in his white suit and wasn't looking away. He mumbled something to his mother and rose from his seat, his eyes never leaving Castiel's.

_Those eyes. _They were green, but unlike any other green Castiel had ever seen. They were lighter than emeralds, but not quite as light as a fresh lime. Somewhere in between, the two shades had merged perfectly to create the prince's eyes.

"I'm Dean," the prince said when he finally reached Castiel.

"C-C-C-Castiel," he stuttered, blushing furiously.

Dean laughed. Castiel had never heard a more beautiful sound. "Is it alright if I call you Cas for short?"

Castiel nodded.

"So, Cas, where are you from?"

That was the question that began the night that Castiel would never forget. The prince spent all of his time with Castiel, not bothering to talk to anyone else; Dean seemed interested only in him. By the end of the night, they were joking and laughing like old friends, and Castiel had met Dean's parents, the king and queen. His father was surprised, to say the least, but both welcomed Cas with open arms. Castiel never ran into his stepfather or stepsisters, but they saw him. Brushing it off as a trick of the light, his stepfather didn't believe that it was _Castiel_ meeting the king and queen, _Castiel _laughing and talking with the prince, _Castiel _holding the prince's hand and gazing deeply into his eyes. But when his stepfather came home and Castiel was nowhere to be found, he knew the truth. At first, he was furious, but over time he forgot about the stepson he had treated like dirt. Castiel's mother was informed the moment she returned home, but she was overjoyed that her son had found love at last. She was invited to the palace often, and she became good friends with Dean and his family.

Dean and Cas became inseparable. They went everywhere together and were in the same room as often as possible. They were a couple, but they were also first and foremost, friends. Their personalities fit together so well that it seemed like they were a match made in heaven.

_If this is what love feels like, _Castiel thought to himself on his wedding day, _I don't ever want to feel anything else._

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N: I have been having some problems lately, so I will have to change my schedule. Instead of updating every day, I will have to extend it to either every other day or every two days, depending on how my schedule decides to cooperate. I will also be embarking upon a well-deserved mini-hiatus; the next chapter will be up this Sunday. It's just become impossible for me to provide you guys with the quality writing you deserve. I haven't been able to focus lately, so hopefully after a bit of a break, I will have relaxed enough to start up again. Thank you thank you thank you all for your reviews; it means the world to me to know that at least one person appreciates the effort I put into these little fluff balls. Hopefully I will be able to write lengthier chapters when I have more time to work on them. I look forward to starting my new schedule soon. See you all Sunday! :)**


	7. Futuristic

**A/N: I'm back! I know it's a day late, but due to unforseen circumstances, I couldn't update until now. But here it is! They're getting kinda short 'cause the next couple of prompts are making me scrounge for ideas, but at least there's something. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next one up by Wednesday. Until then, enjoy!**

_**This is a post 8x23 fic with a tiny spoiler.**_

**So yeah. Kids. Their names are pretty awesome, if you asked me. ;) I might add more if I think of anything, but I'm super super tired so I'm gonna take a nap now. c:**

* * *

"Joanna Ellen Winchester, you'd better hurry up or you'll miss the bus!" Dean shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"All right, all right! I'm coming!" his daughter shouted her reply. A sandy-haired fifteen year-old thundered down the stairs, almost tripping over her own feet when she reached the bottom. She grabbed her backpack from the hook on the wall and slipped on a pair of shoes. Snatching a pancake from the pile that Cas had made, she kissed both her fathers on the cheek and bounded out the door.

"I'm impressed," Cas chuckled. "She's always been quick, but that was a new record."

"Yeah, well now that she's gone, we've got a bit of alone time before Adam wakes up," Dean murmured. He leaned in to kiss Cas and put a few pancakes on a plate for himself.

Before Dean could take a bite, a shrill cry echoed from upstairs.

"Sounds like the little monster has risen," he sighed. "I'll go and get him." Dean put down his plate and went up the stairs to his son's room. Sure enough, he was awake and thrashing around in his crib. Dean started to hum 'Smoke On The Water' in an attempt to soothe the screaming child. It worked, and Adam soon stopped his crying and even giggled a bit when Dean picked him up.

"Hey there, buddy," Dean murmured. "How does breakfast sound?" The hunter carried Adam back downstairs to the kitchen where he promptly prepared a bottle of formula, having handed his son over to Cas.

Dean loved to watch Cas play with Adam. He had a way with kids, and Adam was no exception. Cas could get him to do anything, whereas Dean was better at keeping an eye on Jo. Both children were adopted, but Jo had a strange resemblance to Dean, what with her sandy blonde hair, freckles, and green eyes, and Adam's mop of dark hair that matched Cas' perfectly. They were a happy little family, and they all lived together in the Men of Letters bunker. Sam stayed with them, and the trio continued hunting alongside their parental duties. After the whole "closing the Gates of Hell" business, Dean and Cas had finally declared their feelings for one another, and they officially became a couple.

But that was years ago. That was before the wedding, before the grueling adoption process, and even before Dean and Cas became parents. Jo had been in their lives for fourteen years and they had enjoyed every second. Adam had joined them not six months ago, but he was already making himself at home. They were doing okay.

"Alright buddy; breakfast time," Dean smiled as Adam reached for the bottle in his hand. Cas took it and began to feed the squirmy little child, careful not to let him have too much too quickly.

"He's getting so big," Cas commented.

"Yeah, he's growing like a weed," his husband said. Dean kissed Cas again, this time much more slowly. It was deeper and possessed more feeling than the first, expressing thoughts and emotions that words could not describe. Afterwards, they gazed into each other's eyes, exchanging silent conversations as Adam drank from his bottle, oblivious to the fact that his fathers were having what Sam would call a "moment."

Life was good.

* * *

**So I said I was gonna update on Wednesday...**

**...That worked out great.**

**I'm trying to come up with ideas, but it's taking a while. Inspiration will hit me at the weirdest moments. Sadly, those moments have yet to occur.**

**I'm super super super sorry for keeping you guys waiting. This 'challenge' is certainly living up to its name.**


	8. Star Trek

**A/N:I said I'd update on a Wednesday, didn't I? **

**_This is a Star Trek crossover._**

**Okay, the Klingons may be a little less ruthless than usual, and I don't know the ship like the back of my hand, so I apologize profusely for any errors or OOC-ness. Also there's a bit more plot to this one, but I promise there's some fluff at the end! :3**

**Special thank you to NotYetFamous and CerysBookworm for reviewing!**

***The quote at the beginning is not mine. I take absolutely NO ownership for it, 'cause I didn't come up with it. :)**

* * *

_"Space. the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go-"_

"Cut it out, Cas, someone's gonna hear you!" Dean hissed. He adjusted the collar of his command yellow uniform shirt nervously, his eyes darting around the bridge to make sure no one had been listening in on their conversation.

"I was merely stating the criteria of our mission. Surely everyone aboard this ship knows of them at this point; otherwise, we may have a dilemma," the science officer replied. He stood behind the captain's chair, gazing out the main window of the Enterprise. They were only a few days into their expedition, but it was already beginning to feel like forever.

"Captain?" Castiel suddenly asked nervously.

"Yeah?" Dean responded. He glanced over at Cas, and seeing his worried expression, turned to look out the window.

"Oh."

The Enterprise had jumped out of hyperspace right into the path of a Klingon ship.

Dean hurriedly gave orders to the chief navigation officer, Kevin.

"Mr. Tran, divert our course to the right of the Klingon ship. Quickly!" Dean barked.

"Yes, Captain," Kevin replied. He typed away furiously, but it was too late. Just as the Enterprise began to drift to the right, the Klingons opened fire.

"What are they even doing out here?" Garth, the head engineer, questioned.

"Good point," Dean said. "Mr. Winchester, send a transmission to the ship to discover their motives. I trust your Klingon is understandable?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "More than fluent, Mr. Winchester. I'll get right on that." He turned to the display screen before him and recorded a transmission to send. Before he could program the signal, the Enterprise violently pitched, absorbing the impact of a gun blast from the enemy ship.

"Put up the shields!" Dean shouted. The crew hurriedly obeyed his command, transitioning into battle mode. Shields went up, guns were loaded and their crosshairs trained on the Klingon ship, and every seat on the bridge was filled.

Dean sat in the captain's chair, hands on either armrest. He was not showing any signs of anxiety; if he was worried, it was impossible to tell. It was his job to look after everyone on the ship, and he took that responsibility extremely seriously. One of his duties as captain was to make important decisions under stress, and that was Dean's specialty. His protective instincts took over and the right choices became obvious to him. Especially when those choices affected the safety of his crew. Dean would sacrifice himself for any member of his crew, Castiel especially. They had always been close, but during the course of the Enterprise's mission, they had grown even closer. Dean would die for Cas in a heartbeat, and he was sure Cas would do the same. They were in this together.

Enemy fire continued, and Dean was beginning to lose his cool.

"Still don't know why they're firing at us, Sammy?" the captain inquired, his voice gradually rising in volume.

"Apparently they think we're a threat, and no matter how I try to reason with them, they're still firing at us," the communications officer snapped back. "Why don't you try retreating?"

"Captain, retreating would be a temporary solution to quite a major problem," Cas stated. "It would be wiser to reason with the Klingons, to try and convince them we mean no harm."

Dean thought for a moment. Reasoning seemed to be the best solution. Retreating would only guarantee the ship pursuing them to engage in further exchange of fire.

"What he said," Dean finally announced. "Get me the captain of the enemy ship. I want to speak with him personally."

"Are you sure, Captain?" Castiel asked. He didn't like where this was going.

"Yes," Dean answered. "You're fluent in Klingon as well, correct?"

"Affirmative. I suspect your wish is for me to be your translator?"

"Bingo. You ready to do some negotiating?"

Castiel nodded. He stood straighter, playing with the collar of his shirt nervously. It was a quirk that the science officer had. Every time he got nervous, Castiel would toy with his collar, trying to give his hands something to do.

Dean placed his hand over Castiel's.

"Relax," he murmured. "You're gonna do fine. I have faith in you."

Castiel smiled sheepishly.

-xxx-

"See? You did great," Dean praised. "If it weren't for you, we'd probably be in quite a bit of a pickle."

"It was nothing," Castiel shrugged. "I merely asked the captain why his ship was attacking us, and he informed me that his crew thought the Enterprise was a Starfleet battle ship sent to destroy them. When I reassured him of our innocence – several times, I might add – he reluctantly ceased his attack on the ship."

"Yeah, but you definitely did better than Sam over here." Dean pointed to his brother. Sam rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, obviously irritated.

"Negotiation aside, I'd like to go over the damage done to the ship," Garth said from the corner.

"Shoot," Dean replied.

"The protective shields took a bit of a beating, but everything else seems to be in order," the engineer reported.

"Then I trust you can fix it?" the captain asked.

Garth nodded and rushed back to the warp core room.

With everything back to the way it should be, Dean ordered the ship to be sent into hyperspace, setting a course for the Andromeda galaxy. Castiel stood to the left of the captain's chair, slightly behind it, standing in his usual place.

With the crew safe and sound again, Dean relaxed. He leaned back in his chair, slouching a bit. Cas placed a hand on his shoulder, and Dean sighed contentedly, closing his eyes.

Just another average day aboard the Starship Enterprise.

* * *

**There is no set date for the next chapter, but I promise I'll have it up as soon as possible.**


	9. Slice of Life

**A/N: So I was inspired to do a coffee shop AU, and this happened. I really enjoyed writing this one. :3**

**Reviews are always welcome! c:**

* * *

Dean Winchester entered the coffee shop with purpose, intending to place his usual order and head back home to watch the news. What he didn't expect to see was a very attractive man standing at the register. Dean froze for a split second, all joviality in his expression gone; instead, it was replaced with a look of complete and utter infatuation.

It was love at first sight.

Dean didn't know how he was going to be able to place his order without turning into a stuttering fool. To be frank, the man took his breath away. He resembled an angel in a human's body.

He was _perfect._

Unruly hair darker than a crow's feather, a jawline sharper than the best knife in Dean's kitchen, posture no less than perfect, and _those eyes. _Dean had never come across more beautiful eyes. It seemed as if the ocean had taken its calmest, most serene waters and put them in the man's eyes. They were a shade of blue so clear and bright that they rivaled the most gorgeous sapphire. Dean wanted nothing more than to get lost in those eyes, studying every inch and learning their secrets.

It was a well-known fact that Dean was bisexual, but he normally settled for women. And after a rather nasty break-up, he decided to stay away from relationships for a while. But this guy seemed different. Dean could tell from the way he stood. His posture was straight, but relaxed, showing he was at ease in his environment. He interacted with people with a smile on his face, and it seemed genuine; not like the fake grins cashiers normally used to deal with customers. Dean could find no flaws in him.

Mustering his courage, Dean took a deep breath and attempted to casually amble over to the register.

"Can I get an iced mocha latte?" Dean asked. He avoided the cashier's gaze, trying not to seem nervous.

"Sure," the cashier replied in a friendly tone. "That'll be $3.14. Can I have a name for the order?"

"Dean," he said.

Castiel Novak had gone to work in the morning as if it were another normal day. He didn't expect to meet a tall, handsome stranger who all but took his breath away. And yet, that was exactly what had happened. But freaking out and getting shy would be unprofessional. Castiel took his job very seriously, so with a sigh, he resumed his normal cheery disposition. He knew he was in trouble as soon as he got one look at the man's eyes. Greener than the most fertile meadow and richer than the deepest shade of emerald, Castiel couldn't look away.

So, of course, when the man – Dean was his name – came up to the register to place an order, it took all of Castiel's self-control not to blush and giggle like a teenager. Instead, he retained his composure and handled the transaction like any other.

"I'm Castiel, by the way," he added quickly. Immediately, he regretted it. Castiel tried to avoid relationships, but something was drawing him to Dean. He sensed a goodness in him that he had never found in anyone else.

"Castiel, huh?" Dean asked. "Never heard that one before." No one else was waiting in line, so he stayed by the register to talk with Castiel.

"My brothers and I are named after angels. My father was a religious fanatic." Castiel blushed.

"Oh really?" Dean questioned. "You've got brothers?"

"Yep," Castiel answered. "Three. Lucifer, Michael, and Gabriel. I also have a sister called Anna. Do you have any siblings?"

"I've got one brother. His name's Sam," Dean said.

The pair continued talking, even after Dean's order was ready. They discovered that they shared more similarities than they expected, and decided to meet up after Castiel's shift was finished. Settling on going to see a movie, Dean and Castiel left the coffee shop together. Dean had spent the day there, stopping home to retrieve his newspaper and laptop but returning immediately afterwards.

When they arrived at the movie theater and purchased their tickets, Dean and Castiel bought a small bag of popcorn to share and headed to their seats.

"I've never met anyone like you, Cas," Dean said, leading the other man to the seats in the very back of the theater.

"And I've never met anyone like you," Castiel replied. They smiled at each other, their eyes exchanging words that their mouths never could. It had only been a day, but Dean felt like he had known Cas all his life.

And he didn't want to spend another day without him.

* * *

**Again, there isn't a set update date for the next chapter, but it'll be up as soon as possible.**


End file.
